


And So Our Love Never Ends

by swiftgirl01



Series: Victuuri Week (02/07/17-02/14/17) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: A silly over the top Anniversary gift from Victor to Yuuri for their 10 year Anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Victuuri week 2017 
> 
> Day 5: Domesticity 
> 
> Victor: Anniversaries

Life was good for Victor Nikiforov even at the age of 42 years. Victor and his husband of ten years, Yuuri Katsuki will be celebrating their 10-year wedding anniversary soon and Victor had many surprises planned for him. The kids were safely deposited at Chez Yurio. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Yurio would maintain two homes, one in Hasetsu and the other one in Russia.  

 

Victor and Yuuri were proud parents to two sets of fraternal twins. They were incredibly lucky that the kids took after both Victor and Yuuri. Who’d have even imagined that Victor would be suck a doting daddy. The girls especially had him wrapped around their little fingers.

 

Victor had an incredible surprise for Yuuri for their 10-year anniversary. It was a flight ride away and Victor had splurged on the trip. He was sure that he was going to be yelled at by Yuuri but he wanted to gift him something over the top for once after how much he had changed his life.

 

The problem was getting Yuuri there without him suspecting anything. Victor had planned on taking Yuuri to the ultimate destination of all lovers, the night viewing of Taj Mahal. It is said to be especially beautiful in the night, it glowed blue. The Mughal King, Shah Jahan had built the Taj Mahal for his wife whom he had loved very much. It his last days he was trapped there by his son, Aurangzeb to steal the crown from his father. He was imprisoned in his rooms in the palace facing the Taj Mahal, a tiny diamond was his only access to view Taj Mahal. He failed to keep his promise of visiting her crypt every death anniversary. In his last days, he died watching the Taj Mahal and was laid to rest next to his wife. Now that wasn’t a particularly great love story. But it was beautiful in the moonlight and was the promise of love that would last a life time. He wanted to show Yuuri the beauty of the world with just the two of them. Well, here came the part where Yuuri would be angry. He bought out all the ticket for the night viewing on the full moon day with the help of the Tourism Minister. This is where Yurio would call Victor so extra. But hey, if you can’t go bonkers now, when can you?

 

On the day of anniversary, they stood hand in hand in front of the big white building which seemed to pulse like one giant heartbeat. After a long tongue bashing, Yuuri began to enjoy the trip. From the sandy plains of Rajasthan to the majestic Udaipur Pink Palace to the hustle and bustle of Delhi and the forts in Agra. The beauty of the magical moon light was lost on Victor as all he could see was his husband. He was much older now, with fine lines beginning to fan out near his eyes. His skin was no longer petal smooth, but Victor Nikiforov hadn’t loved anyone as he did Yuuri. Alone in the monument, they held each other and shared a sweet long kiss vowing to stay together till the end of time unlike the star-crossed lovers who could never meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you stuck around this long. I feel this is something Victor would do. It is not easy to buy tickets for the full moon night but it is absolutely magical to see at night. Them all alone in such a place would be beautiful. Please don't be angry with me (too much!!!)
> 
> Tumblr: swiftgirl.tumblr.com


End file.
